Have Faith
by Fork-Tongued-Nemesis
Summary: My first SasukexSakura submitted here. : The second chapter is a re-write, a bit longer and more detail, just for the readers enjoyment More kissing, passionate kissing XD . Rated T just in case.
1. Version 1

_**Have Faith**_

Sakura sighed as she looked around the large tree trunk that she was hiding behind and towards Sasuke who was just sitting on the floor, watching a very happy Naruto splash around with a slumped posture. He was sat with his back to her, his bare back showing off the muscle he already had at the age of twelve which wasn't very much, but it was there, his legs were crossed and sported some blue swim shorts which came to his knees and then his legs were bare showing off pale skin.

She sighed again and looked to Naruto who was in the water, his hair was wet and so was his lean body, there wasn't much muscle on Naruto but you could definitely see that he was strong, the water made ripples as he walked through making it harder for her to see what he was wearing underneath, but she already saw him in his swimming trunks, which were basically like Sasuke's but his had a load of pockets and a few yellow Hawaiian flowers on them.

He was smiling and then scowling at Sasuke who made a comment about how he looked ridiculous in his shorts and about how childish he was what with him playing in the water, and Naruto was then biting back and poking his tongue out at him.

Yep, he really was childish.

She looked to her Sensei next, who was perched upon a boulder, with his traditional long black sleeved shirt with a high neckline to make a mask of sorts, his normal trousers on with his bandages as usual, he was slouched forward with his legs crossed and his perverted book in hand, his elbow rested on one knee as a lazy eye skimmed the pages quickly. He looked pretty normal, except he was missing his jounin vest and his Konoha forehead protector; his hair did the job of covering his eye pretty well though, so he needn't worry about it. He had a slight sign of fatigue falling down his brow, which signified the heat that was the outside for then.

Sakura looked to Sasuke again who turned his head quickly knowing that her eyes were on him and met her own and she spun quickly to conceal herself behind the large trunk, her back pressing against the rough bark as one hand went to her mouth, her fingers curled in a nervous manner and her other pressed over her heart.

She looked down at herself, not really knowing what to think of her bikini. It was a spaghetti strapped design which showed off her flat stomach, her throat and collarbone, her bust wasn't that big but the top definitely concealed something, the bikini bottoms showed off her long and slightly toned legs, her back wasn't covered at all with only two sets of strings tying around both her back and the back of her neck. Her porcelain skin shone with a slight sweat from nervousness, not fatigue.

She took a deep breath and walked around the tree, revealing herself to her teammates.

Naruto was the first to say comment about her appearance.

"Wow Sakura-Chan, you look great. Hey come and play in the water with me, don't boring like teme and Sensei!" he exclaimed which got him a glare from both the Uchiha and the Copy Nin. "What?" he asked innocently, noticing the looks he was getting from the other members.

Sakura giggled.

"I'll sit out by here for a while first I think Naruto, I need to sit down for a while. Then I'll come and play alright?" she asked, he nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay Sakura-Chan! You better keep your promise!" he exclaimed before jumping and splashing in the small lake again.

She smiled and quickly went to sit next to Sasuke who now sat with knees pulled to his chest, his arms resting on his knees and his head being held on top. She thought he looked handsome with that scowl on his face.

'_No one could pull that face off beside you, Sasuke-Kun_' she thought happily as she sat with her legs crossed and watched as Naruto splashed around.

Kakashi looked up from his book for a moment to look at Sakura and gave a happy eye crinkle before commenting:

"You look lovely Sakura." He said trying to give the girl some confidence, his head turned to the Uchiha. "Doesn't she look stunning Sasuke?" he asked happily.

Sakura smiled thankfully at her Sensei before frowning at Sasuke's answer.

"Hn"

He didn't even look at her!

She looked down at herself and gulped before bringing her own legs up to her chest in a self-conscious manner before watching Naruto again.

Naruto noticed that everything went all tense and like the idiot he was, he went on at Sasuke for being a jerk.

"Hey Teme, come in the water and stop being a sour puss would ya?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Sasuke glared at him and scooted forward a bit to get his feet to dangle in the water. He smirked at Naruto.

"I'm in, you happy now?" he asked smugly.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks and quickly moved forward and dragged Sasuke in by his left foot.

Sasuke went under and never came back up until Naruto lifted him up and laughed at him.

"What, can't you swim teme?" he asked jokingly, Sasuke glared.

"Of course Dobe, but it's kind of hard when you have someone holding you down" he said with gritted teeth.

Sakura blushed at the way that the water glistened off of Sasuke's body; she stood quickly while pushing that thought to the back of her mind. She was ready to stop any fights that broke out, but she wasn't cued yet, but she knew she would be very soon.

Kakashi looked at her, watching her for a couple of seconds before formulating a plan.

Sasuke was right in front of her in the water, maybe if he pushed her in sideways the boy would be quick enough to catch her, or let her plummet into the water.

He shrugged before placing his book down and jumping off the boulder, standing directly behind Sakura, and before she could so much as blink, she was shoved towards the two boys who were about the attack each other, but stopped as they watched her fall into the lake. As soon as he body hit the cool water and she was under she was yanked back up.

Sasuke quickly gripped her arm and pulled her up, she sputtered and patted her back a few times to help her out and looked at her face which was covered in a blush of embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-Kun!" she exclaimed before running out of the water and behind 'her' tree.

She sat on the large roots that protruded from the ground and brought her hands to her face before crying tears of embarrassment.

"What the heck were you thinking Kakashi Sensei? You could have seriously hurt Sakura-Chan!" shouted Naruto, Kakashi shrugged at him and winked.

"She needed a little push, eh Sasuke-_Kun"_ he smirked as he gave Sasuke her pet name for him.

"There wasn't any need for that..." said the Uchiha before he quickly got out of the water, grabbing a white towel which he fastened around his waist and then walked to 'her' tree.

When he heard sniffling he rolled his eyes and looked behind the tree to see her on the roots, apparently too upset to notice even him at the moment.

He sighed quietly and knelt down beside her.

"Sakura?" he said, trying to get her attention.

She sniffled and looked to him with teary eyes.

"Sasuke-Kun?" she asked, he nodded.

"Sakura, it wasn't your fault alright, it was Kakashi's." He stated simply. He lifted his hand, hesitantly at first and wiped away the tears that fell down her face and smiled slightly. "You know you shouldn't be crying... What would I say?" he asked with a smirk, trying to cheer her up a bit.

She laughed gently and wiped her own eyes.

"I don't know what you would say." she said with a giggle.

He thought for a moment.

"It's foolish to cry over something so trivial." He said. "Naruto's still waiting for you to go and play with him in the water you know?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I know, I just wanna sit here for a few more moments, is all" she said gently, he nodded and stood.

"Well, come around when you're ready then" he said before beginning to walk off, but he was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He looked back to see Sakura now standing and pulling him back behind the tree to conceal them from sight.

"Sasuke-Kun, I want you to honest with me..." she took a deep breath. "Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked.

He looked at her and came to conclusion.

"No" she deflated and looked down sadly, he grinned. "You're more cute than pretty" he admitted to her.

She looked at him and saw no trace of a lie and looked back down to her feet, a soft smile on her face.

"Am I allowed to go now?" he asked with an amused grin.

"Not yet Sasuke-Kun" she said quickly, he raised an eyebrow at her.

Her blush had deepened and her hand was trembling.

"Sasuke-Kun, can you... that is... will you..." she looked him in the eyes and shook her head, thinking herself foolish. '_...kiss me?_' she added in her mind.

He just blinked at her a couple of times.

"Sasu...ke...Kun..." she said slowly as she leaned into him slightly.

He gulped before raising the hand she wasn't holding and gently pushed her back.

"Sakura..." he said while shaking his head at her.

She nodded.

"It's ok... Let's go back to Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei..." she said, obviously saddened.

He sighed and swallowed his pride.

Just as she was about to walk around the tree, he grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the bark of the tree.

Sakura stared in shock and embarrassment.

"S-Sasuke-Kun?" she asked, his eyes softened as he watched her almost fearful ones. "I don't want you to kiss me if you pity me Sasuke..." she dropped the 'Kun' which gave away the fact that she was upset. "I only want you to kiss me if you want to kiss me. Let go!" she said desperately.

"I didn't say I didn't want to kiss you Sakura, I'm just not sure if I should" he admitted.

She blinked.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "You're perfect Sasuke-Kun" Well, the 'Kun' was back.

"I'm not perfect Sakura, no one is. I don't know if I can live up to your expectations with me wanting to get rid of my brother and everything. I know I'm cold to you, but I really didn't want to get attached if I could help it." He said softly, his eyes now glistening with tears at the memory of his family dying around him.

"Sasuke-Kun." She whispered.

"I don't want to disappoint you Sakura; I don't want to disappoint anyone. I want to be stronger to beat my brother." He said.

She nodded in understanding.

"And you can't do that if you have to worry about me and Naruto, is that it?" she asked, he nodded.

"Finally someone who understands" he said, she smiled gently and ripped her arms out of his grip.

"I've always understood you Sasuke, I may not know what it's like to watch my family die, but I can imagine that it must be really hurtful. Especially when it's by your own flesh and blood, but you have to understand, that no matter what you do..." she trailed off while linking both pairs of hands together, lacing her fingers between his and gripping his hand, with his gripping her own back. "Me, Naruto and Sensei will be here to help you" she admitted.

He nodded.

"I want to believe that, I really do, but... I don't feel I can for some reason" he said, she smiled.

"Have faith Sasuke-Kun" she said while gripping his hands tighter and pulling him forward a bit so that her lips now meshed with his.

'_Have faith_'


	2. Version 2

_**Have Faith**_

Sakura sighed as she looked around the large tree trunk that she was hiding behind and towards Sasuke who was just sitting on the floor, watching a very happy Naruto splash around with a slumped posture. He was sat with his back to her, his bare back showing off the muscle he already had at the age of twelve which wasn't very much, but it was there, his legs were crossed and sported some blue swim shorts which came to his knees and then his legs were bare showing off pale skin.

She sighed again and looked to Naruto who was in the water, his hair was wet and so was his lean body, there wasn't much muscle on Naruto but you could definitely see that he was strong, the water made ripples as he walked through making it harder for her to see what he was wearing underneath, but she already saw him in his swimming trunks, which were basically like Sasuke's but his had a load of pockets and a few yellow Hawaiian flowers on them.

He was smiling and then scowling at Sasuke who made a comment about how he looked ridiculous in his shorts and about how childish he was what with him playing in the water, and Naruto was then biting back and poking his tongue out at him.

Yep, he really was childish.

She looked to her Sensei next, who was perched upon a boulder, with his traditional long black sleeved shirt with a high neckline to make a mask of sorts, his normal trousers on with his bandages as usual, he was slouched forward with his legs crossed and his perverted book in hand, his elbow rested on one knee as a lazy eye skimmed the pages quickly. He looked pretty normal, except he was missing his jounin vest and his Konoha forehead protector; his hair did the job of covering his eye pretty well though, so he needn't worry about it. He had a slight sign of fatigue falling down his brow, which signified the heat that was the outside for then.

Sakura looked to Sasuke again who turned his head quickly knowing that her eyes were on him and met her own and she spun quickly to conceal herself behind the large trunk, her back pressing against the rough bark as one hand went to her mouth, her fingers curled in a nervous manner and her other pressed over her heart.

She looked down at herself, not really knowing what to think of her bikini. It was a spaghetti strapped design which showed off her flat stomach, her throat and collarbone, her bust wasn't that big but the top definitely concealed something, the bikini bottoms showed off her long and slightly toned legs, her back wasn't covered at all with only two sets of strings tying around both her back and the back of her neck. Her porcelain skin shone with a slight sweat from nervousness, not fatigue.

She took a deep breath and walked around the tree, revealing herself to her teammates.

Naruto was the first to say comment about her appearance.

"Wow Sakura-Chan, you look great. Hey come and play in the water with me, don't boring like teme and Sensei!" he exclaimed which got him a glare from both the Uchiha and the Copy Nin. "What?" he asked innocently, noticing the looks he was getting from the other members.

Sakura giggled.

"I'll sit out by here for a while first I think Naruto, I need to sit down for a while. Then I'll come and play alright?" she asked, he nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay Sakura-Chan! You better keep your promise!" he exclaimed before jumping and splashing in the small lake again.

She smiled and quickly went to sit next to Sasuke who now sat with knees pulled to his chest, his arms resting on his knees and his head being held on top. She thought he looked handsome with that scowl on his face.

'_No one could pull that face off beside you, Sasuke-Kun_' she thought happily as she sat with her legs crossed and watched as Naruto splashed around.

Kakashi looked up from his book for a moment to look at Sakura and gave a happy eye crinkle before commenting:

"You look lovely Sakura." He said trying to give the girl some confidence, his head turned to the Uchiha. "Doesn't she look stunning Sasuke?" he asked happily.

Sakura smiled thankfully at her Sensei before frowning at Sasuke's answer.

"Hn"

He didn't even look at her!

She looked down at herself and gulped before bringing her own legs up to her chest in a self-conscious manner before watching Naruto again.

Naruto noticed that everything went all tense and like the idiot he was, he went on at Sasuke for being a jerk.

"Hey Teme, come in the water and stop being a sour puss would ya?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Sasuke glared at him and scooted forward a bit to get his feet to dangle in the water. He smirked at Naruto.

"I'm in, you happy now?" he asked smugly.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks and quickly moved forward and dragged Sasuke in by his left foot.

Sasuke went under and never came back up until Naruto lifted him up and laughed at him.

"What, can't you swim teme?" he asked jokingly, Sasuke glared.

"Of course Dobe, but it's kind of hard when you have someone holding you down" he said with gritted teeth.

Sakura blushed at the way that the water glistened off of Sasuke's body; she stood quickly while pushing that thought to the back of her mind. She was ready to stop any fights that broke out, but she wasn't cued yet, but she knew she would be very soon.

Kakashi looked at her, watching her for a couple of seconds before formulating a plan.

Sasuke was right in front of her in the water, maybe if he pushed her in sideways the boy would be quick enough to catch her, or let her plummet into the water.

He shrugged before placing his book down and jumping off the boulder, standing directly behind Sakura, and before she could so much as blink, she was shoved towards the two boys who were about the attack each other, but stopped as they watched her fall into the lake. As soon as he body hit the cool water and she was under she was yanked back up.

Sasuke quickly gripped her arm and pulled her up, she sputtered and patted her back a few times to help her out and looked at her face which was covered in a blush of embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-Kun!" she exclaimed before running out of the water and behind 'her' tree.

She sat on the large roots that protruded from the ground and brought her hands to her face before crying tears of embarrassment.

"What the heck were you thinking Kakashi Sensei? You could have seriously hurt Sakura-Chan!" shouted Naruto, Kakashi shrugged at him and winked.

"She needed a little push, eh Sasuke-_Kun"_ he smirked as he gave Sasuke her pet name for him.

"There wasn't any need for that..." said the Uchiha before he quickly got out of the water, grabbing a white towel which he fastened around his waist and then walked to 'her' tree.

When he heard sniffling he rolled his eyes and looked behind the tree to see her on the roots, apparently too upset to notice even him at the moment.

He sighed quietly and knelt down beside her.

"Sakura?" he said, trying to get her attention.

She sniffled and looked to him with teary eyes.

"Sasuke-Kun?" she asked, he nodded.

"Sakura, it wasn't your fault alright, it was Kakashi's." He stated simply. He lifted his hand, hesitantly at first and wiped away the tears that fell down her face and smiled slightly. "You know you shouldn't be crying... What would I say?" he asked with a smirk, trying to cheer her up a bit.

She laughed gently and wiped her own eyes.

"I don't know." She paused before asking. "What would you say?" she said with a giggle.

He thought for a moment.

"It's foolish to cry over something so trivial." He said. "Naruto's still waiting for you to go and play with him in the water you know?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I know, I just wanna sit here for a few more minutes, is all" she said gently, he nodded and stood.

"Well, come around when you're ready then" he said before beginning to walk off, but he was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He looked back to see that Sakura was standing and pulling him back behind the tree to conceal them from sight.

"Sasuke-Kun, I want you to be honest with me..." she took a deep breath, closing her eyes while doing so. Then opened them and stared at him with sparkling jade eyes. "Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked.

He watched her for a few moments, observing. He nodded mentally when he came to his conclusion.

"No" she deflated and looked down sadly, he grinned. "You're more cute than pretty" he admitted to her.

She looked at him and saw no trace of a lie and looked back down to her feet, a soft smile on her face.

"Am I allowed to go now?" he asked with an amused grin.

"Not yet Sasuke-Kun" she said quickly, he raised an eyebrow at her.

Her blush had deepened and her hand was trembling.

"Sasuke-Kun, can you... that is... will you..." she looked him in the eyes and shook her head, thinking herself foolish. '_...kiss me?_' she added in her mind.

He just blinked at her a couple of times.

"Sasu...ke...Kun..." she said slowly as she leaned into him slightly.

He gulped before raising the hand she wasn't holding and gently pushed her back.

"Sakura..." he said while shaking his head at her.

She nodded with a small blush tinting her cheeks.

"It's ok... Let's go back to Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei..." she said, obviously saddened and slightly embarrassed by his knowledge of knowing she wanted to kiss him.

He nodded and watched her let go of his hand, but suddenly his own hand quickly clamped onto her wrist and he just stood there, motionless. Wondering what compelled him to do such a thing.

Sakura stared in shock and embarrassment.

"S-Sasuke-Kun?" she asked, his eyes softened as he watched her almost fearful ones. "I don't want you to kiss me if you pity me Sasuke..." she dropped the 'Kun' which gave away the fact that she was upset. "I only want you to kiss me if you want to kiss me. Let go!" she said desperately.

"I didn't say I didn't want to kiss you Sakura, I'm just not sure if I should" he admitted.

She blinked.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "You're unsure, Sasuke-Kun?" Well, at least the 'Kun' was back.

Sasuke dropped his head and pulled her towards him and held her gently, his arms laced around her arms to keep her still. "I still have to avenge my brother Sakura, and I can't do that while I have you. He's dangerous, if we were to date, then he would only end up killing you and I don't want that Sakura. I must kill him first before there could possibly be anything between us." He finished with a shudder. "I might be insane for wanting to kill my brother Sakura, the death of my family, and me watching it, not being able to do anything, has me craving power." Another shudder and he continued. "I might not be able to control my desire to kill one day Sakura, I have to be sure that all my special people will be safe. Believe it or not, but you Kakashi-sensei and Naruto are my true friends. I don't know why I'm admitting this to you though, you probably don't understand," he paused again to push her away from him at arm's length and looked into her eyes. "Do you?"

"Sasuke-Kun..." She whispered.

"You don't understand what it's like to watch your family die around you, it hurts just thinking about it." He admitted this before taking a deep breath.

She nodded in understanding.

"Are you saying you can't kill your brother if you have to worry about me and Naruto is that it?" she asked, he nodded.

"Partially. I guess you do sort of understand my situation." he said, she smiled gently and ripped her arms out of his grip.

"I've always understood you Sasuke, I may not know what it's like to watch my family die, but I can imagine that it must be really hurtful. Especially when it's by your own flesh and blood, but you have to understand, that no matter what you do..." she trailed off while linking both pairs of hands together, lacing her fingers between his and gripping his hand, with his gripping her own back. "Me, Naruto and Sensei will be here to help you." she admitted.

He nodded.

"I want to believe that, I really do, but... I don't feel I can for some reason." he said, she smiled.

"Have faith Sasuke-Kun" she said while gripping his hands tighter and pulling him forward a bit so that her lips now meshed with his.

His eyes only widened a fraction; poor Sasuke hadn't exactly expected her to kiss him, well, on the lips anyway. He had always thought that she wouldn't dare to even touch him without his consent, but she sure as heck proved him wrong. Now he had a debate going. Should he kiss her back or push her away? He didn't choose, he just stood there, emotionless, as usual.

Right before he came to his decision, Sakura pulled herself away from Sasuke, a little hurt on her face, but a shred of understanding as well. She knew how he felt about the whole situation, and frowned upon herself, she felt that she had taken advantage of her Sasuke-Kun. In her sort of right state of mind, she reasoned that it was a bad thing, but her inner pest was stating otherwise.

'_Yeah, show him how it's done, Sakura!_' Her inner self's fist pumped in the air triumphantly, her face showing smugness.

"Sorry Sasuke-Kun... I-I didn't mean to... I..." she didn't say another word as she looked at the ground, ashamed at herself. She didn't dare to look at his face; she didn't want to see his expression, afraid of what she might see. "Can we just, go back to Kakashi-Sensei and Naruto?" she asked quietly.

He blinked. He wasn't exactly happy that she pulled away from him, but he knew why she did. She had expected an immediate response to her kiss, which isn't exactly Sasuke's way. He had to weigh the options and think about what would happen afterwards, he had chosen to yield to her kiss, but she pulled away, and he'd be damned if he let her walk away from him now.

"We're not going anywhere for another minute or two ok?" he said with a stern look, a small sneer on his face as he pulled her by her arm and into his chest, his arms quickly encased her in an embrace so gentle, even he was frozen in slight shock.

"Sasuke... Kun?" she asked as she looked up into his eyes with innocent jade.

"You wanted a kiss," he paused to take in the scent of her hair, "and you're gonna get one" he whispered as his face appeared in front of hers.

She blushed, even up so close she couldn't make out a single flaw in his appearance, his skin was flawless, his eyes still held a dark tint, but held a certain warmth that always made her feel safe, and that Uchiha smirk. Man, did she have it bad or what?

His face inched toward hers, his eyes closing while doing so. When his lips finally fell upon hers, he fell into a state of oblivion. His mind went into frenzy, his emotions dancing, and his heart pumping so fast that it rung loudly in his ears, he could feel the blood, rushing through his veins, and a sensation of heat dusting his cheeks. Was he blushing? He wasn't going to stop to find out that's for sure.

His arms tightened a fraction more around her waist.

Sakura's eyes closed as soon as his lips met hers, she could see colours, spots of colours dancing in her vision, and her head throbbed with a slight headache from confusion but mostly from annoyance. Why had he just chosen to kiss her? Did he like her, as in more than a friend? She'd have to ask him after this was over, wouldn't she because she wasn't going to stop for it at this moment in time. She just hoped that she would remember after this wonderful experience.

His arms released her for a second and began pushing her gently towards the large trunk of the tree; his hands quickly glided to her bottom and quickly lifted her, and leaned her against the trunk, his hips forcibly between hers and his aching member pressing right up against her hot, wet core. He knew how awkward this must be for her, but he guessed that she wouldn't mind him having the slightest bit of fun with her, would she? Well, if the legs that were wrapped around his waist and the fingers that were pulling and digging into his scalp were of any indication, then he'd give that a no.

A whimper escaped her lips as she felt his pulsing cock up against her highly wet bathing bottoms. She knew the fluid wasn't water, but she wasn't going to tell her Sasuke-Kun that, he'd probably freak out on her right? Or... maybe he wouldn't. Maybe, he's doing this to actually make her so aroused, that she would give in and let him have his way... She would consent to that, but would only torture him by making him completely aroused too. Which wasn't really going to be much as opposed to the throbbing between his legs and hers, she was guessing that it was a bit too late to arouse him much further, but she'd give it a shot, neh?

His eyes opened wide as her hips ground into his, a groan tore through his lips and landed on hers. His kisses continued, hungry and needy, of all the things Uchiha Sasuke had succumbed too, it had never been to sexual release. He didn't really masturbate unless it was really needed, he never needed it with a girl before, but for some reason, Sakura was really turning him on and he wanted her, not really a bad thing. After all, he was a healthy young man and his hormones would be raging through his body for a lot longer than a few years he knew, he'd just never actually felt the urge before.

Sakura was taking pride in his groan, and managed a moan of her own as he swiftly kissed from her mouth and down to her neck and collarbone, his tongue had finally came out to play, it danced across her skin expertly, and she had to wonder whether he'd done this before. Her eyes widened.

What was she thinking, about doing it with Uchiha Sasuke? She had no protection what-so-ever and she guessed that neither did he. None of them were exactly prepared for an unwanted pregnancy and neither she thought were actually ready for _this!_

She pulled Sasuke's head up.

His eyes met her, emerald green, shining with tears.

"Sakura?" he asked, his eyes still covered with lust, but concern shone brighter and that made her smile slightly.

"I can't..." she said simply.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen..." he said, he backed up, letting her legs fall and her feet touch the ground before releasing her and backing away only slightly.

She moved forward, her hands on his face.

"I'm sorry too..." she said as she let the tears fall, her smile set on her face.

"You don't have to be sorry. I shouldn't have let it get that far..." he looked her in the eyes, "I care about you Sakura... Chan"

She smiled brighter and hugged him.

"I'm glad Sasuke-Kun" she said into his shoulder, she kissed it once then held him a little tighter, to emphasise that she wasn't playing with him.

"You better be" he growled playfully in her ear, she giggled.

"Sasuke-Kun, if-if you do ever want a long term relationship..." she didn't finish as he placed his finger to her lips.

"You're annoying" he said with a soft smile, not his usual Uchiha smirk, but a small smile.

"So I've been told" she said while pulling back a bit. "So does this mean that you and I are..."his finger met her lips again, and she blinked.

"Yes, now will you be quiet?" he asked, she squealed and jumped on him, knocking him off his feet. "That's a no..." he muttered.

"Oh Sasuke-Kun, you won't believe how long I've wanted you to go out with me!" she squealed, he just winced.

Great, now he regretted it.

She kissed him on the cheek and apologised before just sitting on his lap, her legs on either side of his hips and her arms around his neck.

His arms encircled her lower back, his palms stretched out to feel every contour of her back and his head buried itself in her neck, mostly to take in her scent, which smelt distinctly like raspberries maybe? He mentally shrugged and just held his girl a little tighter, enjoying her body being pressed closely to his.

"TEME!" a distinct cry from Naruto came across the two. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SAKURA" his eyes widened a fraction at the site of Sakura in his lap, in a really compromising position. "...Chan?"

"Well, I knew I'd be bringing you two together, but this is ridiculous" said their Sensei as he looked at Sasuke then at Sakura who now had her head turned toward the two intruders, he gave her a silent wink and walked away with his usual orange book in hand.

"OH MY GOD SAKURA-CHAN! WHY THE TEME!? WHY CAN'T YOU PICK SOMEONE WORTH YOUR TIME LIKE NEJI OR SHIKAMARU OR EVEN ME!!?"

Sasuke gently pushed Sakura off of him and stood, he gave Naruto a nasty bonk to the head.

"It's not my fault she prefers men Dobe" Was the Uchiha's simple answer.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT A MAN!?" asked the loud Naruto.

"Can't argue with the facts Dobe." Muttered the Uchiha with his usual smirk in place of the smile he wore earlier.

Sakura sighed; he'd seemed to have gone back to his own ways, his old Uchiha ways. There was one thing for sure, she was never gonna change him.

She watched the two bicker for a little while longer until her patience finally snapped and she hit Naruto in the head, he whined.

"You shouldn't be so childish Naruto, stop picking fights with Sasuke-Kun!" she exclaimed, her face in a cute frown.

"YOU'RE ONLY TAKING HIS SIDE BECAUSE YOU LOVE HIM!! YOU'RE SUCH A-" Another bonk to the head.

"You wanna say anything else?" she growled, Naruto glared at Sasuke and murmured a quick 'no'.

Sasuke was just smirking, he had to admit she was still acting like she always had, but now she was trying to coax him into being more emotional in public and that wasn't gonna happen with him. There was no way he was gonna display his affections in public, no matter how much she begged and pleaded with him for a kiss.

Well, he might be able to show her friends that he was in fact dating her; he'd put his arm around her and glare at other boys or even men that looked at her. He was possessive of her and wanted to make sure that everyone (mainly men) knew she was his and wanted the girls to know that he was hers.


End file.
